legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
LQ1998
LQ1998 (also known as LQ) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 12, 2007. He has the rank Revolutionary Soldier, 7,088 posts, and over 7,058 likes received. LQ started being active on the Message Boards shortly after the closure of LEGO Universe was announced. He was mainly active in the LEGO Universe Subforum for several months after that but ended up moving on to other forums completely. He met Botven1 in the BIONICLE Subforum; Botven adopted him as a newbie and taught him much of what he knew about the Message Boards. Over time he slowly became more active and started posting in many different forums. Botven taught him how to RP in the BIONICLE Roleplay. In late summer 2012, he discovered the BIONICLE COMEDY CENTRAL. It became his favorite topic on the MBs. He was absent during the 2012 Update and didn't find out about it until almost 3 weeks after it had happened. He wrote comedies almost daily in the BIONICLE Comedy Central until its closure. Some of his comedies have been: "Vacation in Ko-Koro," "Mis-adventures of the BCC crew," "Comedy been made," and many more. He invented Mini-Lewa and the Message Board Minis. Other users have used these in their stories as well. Story Appearances LQ has been in many stories in the BIONICLE Comedy Central, where he appeared as one of the main or supporting character quite often. He also had a minor role in The Legend of Nicholas749, as a Final Guard rookie who was apparently destroyed in a boat explosion, though it is unknown if this was his true fate as the story was never finished. Retirement On April 14, 2014, LQ had grown tired of the way the LMB Mods had become, rejecting so many of LQ and his friends' posts unfairly. Because of this, LQ decided to begin slipping into retirement. His speech: Ok guys, I'm done with this. I am done with them! The mods have totally ruined the MB for me. They're rejecting post that have no reason to be rejected, and when you try to explain it to them they will never say they're wrong. Jokes we've used for years now cause comdies to be rejected. Quotes from cannon Bionicle stories are rejected for being "innapropreate". I can't have fun on the MB anymore. The Mod's policy seems to have changed (yet they deny that) and I am not happy with it. There is lots more to what I believe they're doing wrong, but I'll stop there. '' ''Mind this is no decision I make lightely. I rarely quit things and I'm most often loyal through bad times. That just shows how bad things have gotten. I will be quiting the LEGO Message Boards over the next month and a half. The only reason I'm still here is because there are those who I will lose contact completely with if I leave. '' ''I never lost interest in the boards or got tired of hanging out with you guys, I want to make that clear. If we could continue having things be like thay had been several months ago I would not even be considering this. This isn't Goodbye just yet (and not Goodbye at all for some of you :joking:), but it will be Goodbye to the MB soon. I wish it hadn't come to this, tried talking with them first. But they did not listen of course. '' Then on May 12, 2014, he along with his friend Botven 1 posted a dual retirement speech: ''As some of you know, last month I announced my retirement from the LMB was coming. Ever since November last year more and more post have been getting rejected, jokes we've used for years are no longer allowed as well as some of the darker quotes from Bionicle. I've talked about this with the mdos before many times. I understand their argument that the newer mods might be more strict at first, but I don't find that this makes up for it. I waited 5 months to see if things would get better, but they've only gotten worse. So it is for this reason I have decided it is time for me to leave the MB and concentrate my time somewhere I'll get fun rather then stress. Botven1 was my first friend on the LMB, he adopted me as a newbie a taught me so much and has been there with me having fun ever since. He has decided to retire with me for the same reasons. If you thought of me as a friend, I though of you as one. There are so many people on here who I've had great fun with. Some of which have already left long before me. Thanks to all my friends here, I couldn't have asked for better. You guys made the LMB what it was to me, you're the only reason I stayed this long. There may be those of you I'll never see again, but I hope our paths cross again some day. ''My hope is that the LMB will look back on me kindly and remember why I left. It's been a great ride for the most part, thank you. '' Since, LQ has officially retired from the LMBs.